The present invention relates generally to an improved wear rod which is arranged to be secured along the bottom of the ski means of a conventional motorized snow vehicle, and more particularly to such a rod which is provided with a slot along the length thereof to enhance the steering characteristics of the rod.
Motorized snow vehicles in common use today normally employ frame means, a drive track for propelling the vehicle, and a controllable turning ski in the form of a pair of longitudinally parallelly disposed skis. For those running conditions which are normally encountered, the conventional ski means has been found to lack the ability to turn sharply, or in response to the turning of the ski, particularly at high speeds. Therefore, for racing purposes, it is frequently desirable to supplement the running surface of the ski with some means to enhance the control of the ski and the ultimate turning capability of the vehicle under running conditions.